89 degrees
by drarrylicious
Summary: Crisspez (Darren/Lauren). Smut - OneShot. Lauren finds Darren doing something he shouldn't been doing and she gets curious about it.


**A/N: Well hellooo, so like after AVPSY I've been avoiding my deep desires of writing angst, i bring nasty ugly stuff to the innocent Starkid fandom, yay! ****this took me so much time it's unbeliavable... and it has so many dirty things I'm so sorry? It's also my first fic about them in college so it was hard because I'm not from the USA and I don't understand college and things ? lol **

** But however I want to thank Lyssa (swimfis5) because she's a sweetheart and always helps me to write and helps me with life in general, I love her and you should too. **

**Ok so the pairing is Crisspez (Darren/Lauren) **

**Warning: it's incredibly DIRTY so if you have dignity and that stuff you should probably stop now. **

**No but really if you are under 18 and/or don't enjoy reading sex please don't do this to yourself omg (I'm sorry? x)**

* * *

**89 Degrees**

It was a Friday evening.

Probably not the best day for a heat wave.

That was last spring they'd spend in college. Senior year had been treating them in the best way possible. It was may, their last month. The teachers weren't so demanding and the essays were, in comparison, pretty easy. Their last performance of The last days of Judas Iscariot had place about the last week; so they were having a break off rehearsals.

The weather, otherwise, didn't treat them wonderfully. That week was unbearably hot; and the degrees kept getting lower and lower. It wasn't usual in that part of the year; but a hot wave swept off Michigan. It wouldn't be bad if the humidity wasn't so heavy and the sun wasn't so rough. But it was and they could hardly stand it in classes, in lunch; pretty much all day. There was a terrible lack of air conditioners in the rooms of the students; so they were forced to gather in at some lucky friend's room, or standing the burning heat in the way they could.

Darren's room had all of its windows opened. Joe Walker was lying on the bed in front of his, shirtless and with the fan pointing directly and only at him. Darren was trying to get a nap long enough so when he woke up it would be late at night, and the environment would be capable to exist in. It wasn't working, though; the only thing he accomplished was being covered by a rain of sweat. And, being honest, Joe wasn't a lot better either. He wasn't sleeping but he had his eyes closed, like a dead weight, totally exhausted.

There wasn't a single wind wave going through the window. Darren sat up, giving up to the idea of sleeping.

"It's hot." He stated.

"You can tell?" Joe snapped, without even opening his eyes.

Darren went to the bathroom; opened the faucet and tossed some water over his hair and face; a few water drops slipped through his skin until his tank top. He felt a current relief, but it didn't last long. He came back to the room dragging his feet on the ground.

"That's it." Joe said, suddenly standing up and putting his well-known Spiderman shirt on. "I'm going to Chris' room."

"Brian said it's fully crowded. And you know it's a small place." He replied. Last night they attempted to have place for all of them in Chris' little living room, and it was terrible, they broke a lamp and none of them were comfortable at all.

"I don't care." He snorted, completely devastated by the situation. He opened the door. "You coming?"

He grimaced, thinking about it for a moment. "Okay." He finally answered, seeing no choice.

They walked through the hall to Chris and Liam's place. Luckily, it wasn't far away from theirs. They had the privilege to enter without knocking the door; but when Joe did it, Darren grimaced again. The place was totally full, plus he saw some faces he preferred not seeing, and less being in a tight company with. Julia immediately stepped outside, giving a quick hello to the two guys.

"Are you going?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, I need to stretch my arms a little." She answered, rolling her eyes. "Go and take my spot before someone else does it." She warned.

Joe stepped in, and turned back when noticed Darren wasn't following him. He shook his head, obviously not approving the idea, and explained: "I'm not going there, dude. See you at night." And he closed the door, the last thing he saw was a mad look on Joe's face.

"And what are you doing to survive by yourself?" Julia asked, starting to walk to her room. Darren followed her.

"Complaining." He answered.

"Pretty much what everyone does." She said approvingly. "At least we have cold watermelon and ice cream. I prefer the ice cream, though; I think Lauren is the only person who eats watermelon in this world." She explained, laughing a little. She and Lauren were roommates.

Julia opened the door and they entered to her place. She had a little kitchen/living-room, a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"I came back!" She announced loudly, leaving the keys on the kitchen table.

"Okay, I'm in my room, but don't enter!" Lauren's voice warned. "I'm naked!"

Julia left out a loud laugh, looking at Darren. He just raised his eyebrows in response. "Good to know. Darren is here!"

"What?" Lauren yelled from the other side of the door.

"Darren is here, you silly goose!" she repeated, turning on the fan. Darren sat down on the couch, and Julia did the same thing, taking the spot next to him. "Watch your mouth! And put some clothes on!"

They turned the TV on and watched a part of the news; when Lauren joined them. Darren couldn't help but stare at her when she got out of her room. She was wearing a sports bra with her sky-blue blouse unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up; and a tight, extremely little short. She wasn't so sweaty like them, but for the reason that she wasn't wearing too many clothes on. Not that he was complaining, of course. And it was her place, after all.

The news announced that there was eighty-nine degrees now in Michigan.

"Holy fuck." Lauren cursed, opening the refrigerator.

"Eighty fucking nine degrees." Darren repeated. And he was still with his tank top and jeans on.

Julia bit her lip, frustrated.

"We're out of ice cream!" Lauren clammed, almost sticking her head inside of the freezer.

"Are you kidding me?" Julia complained. Her jaw dropped down in an offended gesture.

"Nope" she said, going back with a watermelon in hand. She coursed to the kitchen table and started to cut different slices with a knife. "Want some?"

"No." Julia replied instantly. You could tell by her face she was tired of that meal.

"Darren?" she asked.

"No, thanks." He replied, slipping down a little on the couch to be more comfortable.

"I'm going for more ice cream." Julia announced, standing up and going out. "I leave the keys here, so remember to let me in, okay? I'll be right back." She finished, closing the door.

Lauren went to the couch and sat down literally the furthest she could from him. She was holding an enormous piece of watermelon in her hands, it was even more disproportionately big having in mind her tiny appearance; and he pretended to be watching the TV. He kept skipping and changing channels over and over, trying to look something to entertain himself, but the image at his side was pretty distracting.

Lauren was trying to eat her slice of fruit; but some juice drops escaped from her mouth and ran down her jaw, the line of her neck, and got lost between her bra. She wasn't doing it on purpose, but he couldn't stop staring. She was practically moving in slow motion. He could see how her teeth crushed against the food and cut it down slowly, and how her lips curled around the rind, trying to drink as much juice as it was possible. How those drops travelled down her body as if they were showing off; and her jaw moving slowly, and the line of her neck, and her tightened bra. He knew Lauren had a precious body, but it was the first time he saw her like that. Her completely flat belly, her chest fitting perfectly in that cloth, her short showing the perfect shape of her bum.

Darren knew he shouldn't think of Lauren like that. She got herself comfortable like that because she knew that could trust him; and he was nothing more than a depraved friend, betraying her trust. But he just couldn't help it. He always thought of her like something special, thoughts which lately were getting stronger; but he couldn't do anything about it. She never showed interest on him. He barely saw her with any other guy in a romantic way, though; and he knew she was shy when talking about relationships; but he couldn't risk their friendship. What if it didn't work? What if, after all, one of them got bored of each other? The year wasn't over yet and he didn't want to avoid awkward situations. It was better like that.

But there he was, in her place; looking at her and having those cheeky thoughts about her. Wishing to lick each one of the drops of juice, wishing to trace a path of kisses down the line of her neck, wishing to grab her jaw and crush his lips against hers. And a load of unspeakable things more. How could she make of eating a watermelon so erotic?

He left out a sigh of relief when she finished her slice. It was barely believable that she didn't realize he wasn't looking at the TV screen anymore; but she didn't.

"Shit." Lauren whispered, when she realized the mess that was left after eating. To make things easier (for her), she took off her blouse.

Darren turned his head to see her when she went to wash her hands; having a perfect landscape of her profile. When she was rubbing her hands against each other to wash them, she caused a movement of her back that was mesmerizing. Her hair was falling down on her face, and she was sweating a little more. He wanted to run his hands through her backbone, through her hair, through her chest, belly, and hipbones. Feel the texture of her skin. To put his hands on her ass and memorize its shape. To kiss her legs, her feet. The desire was hard to handle. He was going to lose control; he wanted her too bad.

Then he realized something else, that had nothing to do and had absolutely everything to do with Lauren. He cursed inwardly, not knowing what to do. Of course those nasty thoughts would lead him to that; but he couldn't help it. And now it was too late. He had to leave. But what if he bumped into someone else in the way to his room?

_Fuck._

"I need to use your bathroom." He said, trying to sound as relaxed and normal as he could; and he almost ran to the door.

Lauren, luckily, didn't realize it.

"Fuck." This time he muttered. Not the right moment, not the right place.

He washed his face, trying to get rid off that burnt centered in the low part of his body. He felt like if he was the main character of a bad comedy for teenagers; getting a boner in the most inappropriate moments. He glanced at the shower of the bathroom; and he regretted it instantly. There were a pair of panties hanging from a rail; and he was sure they were from Lauren, he just knew it. They were so tiny and fine; they had to be hers. He imagined her wearing nothing more than that delicate lace.

Fuck.

He couldn't stand it anymore. There was no other solution.

He put the toilet seat down; unbuttoned his jeans and put them down at his ankles along with his underpants. His bulge was begging him to do it from minutes ago. He sat down and directed his right hand to the tip of his shaft; pressing it around it, and moved it down one time, quickly; and he kept like that for a few seconds, to completely process the idea.

_That was Lauren's bathroom_, he said to himself.

Yeah, he did know that was wrong. Yeah, he did feel guilty.

But no, that didn't stop him. He started to move his hand up and down repeatedly, until he started to literally jerk himself off. He couldn't keep his rhythm slow, his limb was throbbing, hot and swollen, asking him for more. He was so hard already that he didn't know how to control himself. He needed to keep his breath as low as was possible or he would get caught; his chest moved up and down along with his respiration. He threw his head back; closing his eyes. It felt so good; so relieving.

And as soon as he closed his eyes; the images filled his head. All the things he wanted to do a minute before. And he thought of Lauren. Her teeth crashing the fruit, her mouth sucking the juice. Her jaw, the line of her neck. Her backbone. Her belly. Her hipbones. Her bum. Her thighs. He straddled more on the toilet seat; rushing the friction; feeling sweat drops running down his face.

It was so hot that Friday.

He imagined how touching every part of her body would feel like. How would it feel like slipping a hand down the tight shorts she was wearing. How her body would react to his touch; how her parts would get tighter, her toes would get curled, and her mouth would open widely to release a moan.

Her voice calling his name. He imagined that. That she called him by his name; asking him to take her. That it was her hand, and not his, the one who was slipping up and down, giving him pleasure.

He felt a harder burnt even lower. He could feel his climax approaching. He was sweating like hell; and swallowing his moans was every time harder.

Lauren's thighs. Lauren's hipbones. Lauren's backbone. And he was so close…

Then, suddenly, everything happened in a second. Just a second, he could have sworn.

Lauren opened the door, walking carefree; and then she discovered him in her own bathroom masturbating (_what a depraved_); and covered her mouth with a hand, almost tripping with her feet trying to step back, in the edge of the shock. Darren, not in a better state, cursed over and over and tried to cover himself as he could. All of that, just in a second; as she yelled:

"Oh, shit!" she closed the door again. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were here!" she added, from the other side of the door.

Was _she_ saying sorry? Really? Like if he was just, doing _regular_ things on the bathroom.

Darren didn't reply anything, he didn't think he'd be capable of, neither. He was too shocked, too ashamed. He could dig a hole in the ground and just disappear from America. He would go to Israel, change his name to some abundant-in-consonants shit. That would be probably the best.

After he was able to stop covering his face with his hands, feeling the guilt spreading over his body; he stood up, and buttoned his jeans. He walked to the lavatory; feeling _the walk of shame_. He washed his face again. _The wash of shame_.

That was it, he was not getting out of that bathroom never ever again. He could use Lauren's underwear as a blanket and sleep on the shower; what was integrity, after all?

He toured the bathroom, walking nervously through the same steps over and over, trying to waste more time. Maybe wait until something happened that could make them avoid that conversation.

What if his delay was making her think that he kept doing with his task after she left…?

Okay, he was going out. He was definitely going out. He didn't know what the heck to say, or to do; but he just gave up. Yes, that was how their friendship would end. Sad, but that was it.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door. Surprisingly, Lauren was just sitting on the couch, pretending to be watching TV. But her looks exposed her previous shock.

She looked at him when he stepped in the room. He noticed she was expecting him to talk first. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it for a few seconds. What could he possibly say without sounding like a complete creepy asshole and weirdo?

He sighed. "Lauren, I'm so sorry. I- I should probably go right now." He stuttered, starting to walk to the door. But he heard a chuckle coming from Lauren's throat; so he turned back, looking at her.

Her chuckle converted into a giggle attack; she was trying to stop it covering her mouth with her hands. That was definitely something he was not expecting. Her little laughs were totally adorable. Then she directed her eyes to him, like if she was asking him why he wasn't laughing too.

But Darren was exactly the opposite; just standing there, between awkward and wanting to die.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked, between laughs. "God, you seem about to faint. You are a guy, I know what guys do. I'm not an alien. It's not so bad as you think." She explained, completely understanding and kind.

He couldn't believe her reaction. His eyes danced from one side to another, like if he wasn't capable to respond. "Aren't you mad at me?" he questioned, feeling like a nine years old who just broke the most precious jar of the house.

She smiled, amused by his behavior. "Why should I?"

The smartest thing would be probably cut the conversation in that point. She wasn't mad, and he could leave and they could forget that happened for the rest of their lives. But if he made the smart choices, he wouldn't even be in that situation.

"Well, I kind of… violated your own place." He started to explain, ashamed of himself. "You were here having no idea that I was… disturbing your bathroom's environment. I don't know. You should think I'm creepy, or a depraved, or something. You should probably punch me in the face or something. At least kick me out. It's what regular girls would do if they knew a guy masturbated thinking of them. I'm sorry, I-"

"Wait, you were thinking of me?" Lauren asked, surprised, raising her eyebrows.

_Fuck_, Darren though. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

He left out an uncomfortable laugh. An hysteria laugh, actually.

"Well, I just- I kind of-" the words were tangled up. Now he did screw up.

"Did you really think of me?" she asked again. Even more surprisingly, she didn't seem offended or grossed out; she seemed flattered.

He babbled trying to get a response from his mouth.

She giggled a little, finding it amusing. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just that I wouldn't have though that somebody could find me like… I don't know, erotic material or something." She explained, having troubles to find the correct words too.

"You're kidding, right?" he replied, without being able to believe she was serious. Had she ever looked herself on a mirror?

"No." she replied seriously.

"Well, I certainly find you very- err, attractive." He stated nervously.

She smiled. "You do?" asked again, as if that was something just unbelievable. "What were you imagining about me?"

"We shouldn't be having this conversation." Finally, a reasonable sentence came out of him.

"Well, you shouldn't have been masturbating in my bathroom. But you did, so now you'll have to clear off all of my doubts." She snapped with sassiness.

That was probably the moment when he should have run out of there. That question should have warned him. But he didn't.

Instead, he walked to the sofa and sat down next to her; remaining a little of distance, though. Without being capable of look at her, he stared down.

"I imagine…" he mumbled, but his voice sounded perfectly loud. "I imagine touching you. Feeling your skin, your bones and meat. Touching your hands, your neck, your back, your thighs. I imagine how you would react to my touch, _to me_." This time he directed his eyes to hers. She was listening very carefully, looking at him too. "Having your hands on me, too. Having your lips on my skin. Hearing your voice calling me by my name; asking me to do things to you. Feeling your breath on my ear. Having the freedom to touch you as I please. Running my lips through your skin, feeling your taste."

Lauren was breathing heavily. The tone of his voice as he told his story was really attractive. If someone else would be there telling her that, it'd be creepy and uncomfortable. But it was Darren. She felt caught, now she wanted to know more.

He sighed after finishing, feeling stupid and not knowing if he should just leave in that moment and forget their friendship for the rest of their lives.

"I really like you, Lauren. But we're friends so, I better leave."

Lauren bubbled trying to say something, before he stood up. Luckily, it worked; and he looked at her, intrigued.

She was sitting there, with her right leg bended under the left; trying to find the correct words, or maybe, the courage to say it. She finally threw it:

"I've never touched myself." She just spit, like if she felt the need to let that out.

Darren didn't know what to reply; that confession took him by surprise. That was probably the reason of her curiosity. So he just asked: "Really? Never? Do you never feel like… horny?"

Was he actually having that conversation with Lauren?

"Of course I do." She said. How many times her mind flew away in class, taking her to imaginary scenarios, especially when Darren was one seat forwards her? "But I just never tried it, I don't know. I'm a freak too, right?" she finished shyly, grinning slightly.

"Stop that, you're not." He contradicted, serious.

Then he waited a few seconds. He had an idea in his mind, but he didn't know if he would get punched in the face attempting it.

"Would you let me experience something? As friends." he sought.

"What?"

He didn't reply.

He leaned forward, heading a hand above her jaw. Before she could realize it, he had his lips on hers; kissing her emphatically. She didn't think, she just kissed back because it felt so good.

That first kiss was long. He kind of feared that when they cut the kiss, she'd change her mind and kick him out of there. When they finally were out of breath, they looked at each other in the eye.

One, two, three seconds passed.

Then Lauren tangled her arms around him and kissed him again. A ferocious kiss, her lips were moving faster and faster and Darren could barely follow her rhythm. He put his arms around her waist, running his fingers over her naked skin. He was really hot, but he could stand being even hotter if that was a condition to her proximity. He noticed she was changing her position, but didn't stop the kiss. She straddled over his lap, softly placing her hands on his neck.

He left a hand on her back; and leaded the other one to her face, burying his fingers in her hair. That allowed him to sneak his tongue in her mouth. She gasped due the surprise, but left him play with the shape of her own tongue; touring completely her mouth.

Lauren noticed how sweaty he already was. Darren always had this warmth in his body; and when the environment was hot, he just melted. He stopped the kiss.

"It's hot." He mumbled.

Yeah, eighty-nine degrees was something out of mind for May.

She directed her hands to the back of the collar of his tank top, and pulled it until she took it off. She bit her lip after that, staring at that landscape.

He was, indeed, completely sweaty. She could just watch his fit chest and abs for the rest of eternity; if it wasn't because he went back to make out with her right away.

She put her hands on his chest, spreading her fingers the most that was possible; trying to feel his body as much as she could. She lowered her hands through his belly, just feeling him. His skin was soft but the muscles were hard. He left out a deep breath against her lips when she did it so.

He ran his hands over her back; sneaking them under her bra when it was necessary, roving through her backbone, up and down. Then he directed both of his hands to her bum, and squeezed it strongly but not rudely; in consequence she grinded against him.

It was _perfect._

He felt a burnt inside; and bit her lip in revenge.

She smiled, cutting the kiss. He took that opportunity to order quietly, looking at her in the eye:

"Turn away."

He opened more his legs, making place for her to sit between them. She obeyed without a single objection.

He put his hands over hers, but without taking them; that way, he could handle them as he pleased.

First, he put them on her belly; but Lauren was the one who was feeling her own skin, because he wanted her to touch herself. He could hear her breathing heavily.

He ran her hands through her chest, over her sports bra. She didn't put resistance. He made her softly squeeze her boobs. He saw how her chest was moving up and down, nervous; so he started to kiss and suck constantly her neck and cheeks to calm her down. He made her ran her hands down again. They stopped a while on her hipbones, and on her thighs; surrounding the erogenous zone. She probably didn't even notice it, but she was shifting slowly in her place, especially her pelvis, moving it to feel more of their collective touch.

He left her left hand free, so she placed it on her thigh; but he held the other one stronger. He directed it slowly through her belly; under her little shorts, under her underwear, reaching her lower part.

She moaned. It was the first time he ever heard her moaning. Her voice turned him on so much. It wasn't the kind of voice you'd imagine moaning; but when she did, it was spectacular.

He leaded his fingers (Actually, hers) around her vulva first; in a slowly, teasing way. She bit her lip, and Darren had to make an effort to not do it so. Feeling her so close but not being able to touch her himself was killing him, and even more feeling how wet she already was; but he maintained his plan.

He dipped her fingers inside of her, slowly. She opened her mouth without letting a sound out of it; you could tell she was still trying to contain the groans that wanted to come out of her throat. She started to kiss her cheek, sucking it occasionally; while her fingers went the deepest they could.

Then (making a big, big effort) he put his hand away of her shorts. She needed to continue by herself. She realized which his intention was; so continued moving her fingers inside of her. She put a hand on his lap and squeezed his jeans in a sign of despair, extremely close to his groin; while throwing her head back.

"Go on, baby." He whispered in her ear, encouraging her; fixing her hair out of her face with one hand, and rubbing slowly her thigh with the other.

She increased the speed of her fingers; and the shifting of her pelvis became a grinding against Darren's groin. At first he tried to not respond, but this became an impossible task as she moved more and more.

"Damn." He cursed, feeling her movements against him and hearing her soft moans. Her butt was cheekily rubbing against him. He could feel his erection growing inside his jeans.

"Darren…" she breathed. "I think I'm going to…" She looked at him, like asking him if that was right, not sure if it was meant to happen.

"It's fine. Let it go whenever you're ready, honey." He assured kindly.

She didn't stop looking at him, in fact, she pressed her forehead against his. He kissed her softly as she continued fingering herself, letting out reliefs of pleasure.

Then a loud, hard moan came out of her throat. And her toes curled, while she closed her eyes; her whole body shaking. Her left hand was squeezing his lap really hard. The orgasm shivered her, tightening her parts. And Lauren thought that felt so good. And Darren was enjoying hugely seeing her like that.

He allowed her to rest her back against him, getting her breath back to normally again. He kindly wrapped his arms around her tummy, caressing her; and kissed her shoulder.

"So, how was it?" Darren asked, grinning.

"Pretty- pretty good." She stuttered. He felt successful by helping her to masturbate for the first time.

He put a hand on her jaw, kissing her softly again. Her hand squeezed his long rebellious curls; and her tongue softly hitting his, left him know that she was ready for another round. He knew she could feel his hardness through his jeans.

Starting to make out with her again; his arms surrounded her and rested her back on the couch. He put one leg between the couch and her leg, and the other one between her two legs; and used his arms like a support to lean over. In that position, Lauren could feel his whole weight over her. She ran her hands through his back, feeling his muscles moving by the effort of kissing her in that position.

Darren needed more skin to touch. Without even asking this time, he helped her to take off her sports bra. He bent his right knee to be in a more comfortable position. He placed a trail of kisses through her neck, reaching her chest. He squeezed one of her breasts with his hand, it fitted perfectly in his fist. Then his tongue went to the other one; licking the areola of her nipple. And he suddenly put his lips around it; sucking it gently. Lauren gasped when felt him doing that. It surprised her, but his mouth around her was delightful.

"God…" She mumbled; her hands clasped around his long curls.

He sucked harder; bending more his leg, causing his pelvis rubbed deeply against her leg. His mouth went to her other breast, continuing this movement. Her groans encouraged him to increase his heavy petting. He could feel how his jeans began to pressure him.

"Jesus Christ -" he cursed.

Lauren didn't need an explanation. He stopped him from his current task, and she took his jaw forcing him to look at her face. Meanwhile, her other hand began to unbutton his jeans.

Darren had to make an effort to remain still while she lowered the zipper; feeling her hand so close was already a temptation. She put his pants down his ass, but didn't completely take them off; and he started to snog her again. She squeezed his butt and he replied biting her lip.

Her hand started to softly stroke his cock over his underpants. Her little fingers teased him, touring him up and down. He moaned, trying to do something more; but straddling more or lowering his pelvis was impossible having his jeans right under his butt. He thought he was about to lose his balance, but he didn't want Lauren to stop.

"Lauren, I think I'm gonna-" he whispered.

"Do you already want to…?" she asked, surprised but disappointed; misunderstanding his words. But she didn't stop her dabbing.

"Um, not exactly-" he tried to explain, but it was too late.

His words were interrupted when he fell down of the couch, without being able to avoid it having his pants that high; and of course dragging Lauren with him. He fell lying down on his back; and she gasped feeling the sudden trip; landing on top of him.

She laughed frenetically, trying to talk, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and you?" he said, wrapping his arms around her again, laughing too. It was a stupid fall.

"I'm perfect." She stated, helping him to take off his pants and prevent any other accident. Then she started to kiss his neck.

If they knew the floor was colder, they would have start in there from the beginning.

But it was still hot, so Darren used took off Lauren's short; and she helped him by lifting up her legs to drop it away. She straddled over his lap again, sitting down; and he did the same. She put her arms around his shoulders. He couldn't help but grinning when he saw her underwear; definitely the panties on the bathroom were hers, he was right. That tiny and fine lingerie fitted her perfectly.

He squeezed her bum, and she felt his nails against her skin.

"God, I love this." He said lowly.

"What? My ass?" she asked, curious, raising her eyebrows. Her face was grazing his.

"Yeah. It's perfect." He assured, with a smile, without taking his hands off her. Then his fingers made his way through the line of her legs, caressing her softly and teasingly.

She placed her hands on the floor, leaning a little back. Being in that comfortable position, practically scissoring him; she started to move her pelvis back and forth. Darren had to hold himself in that point; her movements were too pleasuring. She didn't stop. As she moved, he exchanged constantly the place of his hands from her breasts, to hips and neck; not knowing what to do anymore.

She was moaning louder; tribbing against him, making him melt inside. He could feel his boner getting harder with her rub, even through their underwear. She had no idea the effect that she caused on him; he was breathing heavily and thinking he would just explode from one moment to another. He couldn't even move along with her. It was too much. He couldn't keep his underpants on anymore; he wanted her, he needed her.

He grabbed her hips, making her stop; and kissed her passionately. Before Lauren could complain about that sudden stop, he asked gently:

"Do you have a condom?"

Lauren shook her head instantly. He felt how his soul dropped to his feat; cursing the fact that he didn't go there ready. "Give me a minute." She said; and stood up and ran quickly to Julia's room.

She came back after a few seconds of a violation to Julia's stuff (They had their reasons, after all); with a condom in her hands. She sat down on the floor while opening the wrapper, and put a finger on her lips, informing him Julia couldn't know a thing about that.

Lauren became stunned when Darren took off his underpants. She gave him the condom and couldn't help but staring at him while he slipped it through his shank. She already suspected it but it still surprised her. His penis was… _big_. It wasn't so long, but it was really thick; and it had a pulsating vein on it. It was really distracting.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried, seeing Lauren's shook.

She nodded instantly. She wasn't scared, but now she was curious, almost fascinated. "How do you…?" she started.

He raised his eyebrows. "How do I masturbate?"

She nodded again. She knew some things about it, but she still had her doubts.

The awkwardness had already disappeared long ago. So he just explained.

"It's easy. I just put my hand around and rub it."

And he did it. In front of her. He bent on his knees and put his hand on his cock and rubbed it a few times, moving up and down. Lauren bit her lip.

When she interrupted him in the bathroom, it already awoke a curiosity in her; but now it turned her on. He looked really attractive pleasuring himself.

"Can I try?" she asked shyly, and Darren grinned. Like if he could say no.

She approached him, and bent on her knees too. She couldn't help to glance at his lower part. He took her hand.

"Like this." He said, and leaded her hand to him.

It was weird the first time she wrapped her hand around it. She started to move it slowly in the start, feeling its texture. Especially that vein; _so distracting_. But noticing his reaction; she came closer and started to move her hand faster. He put his hands on her hips and moaned softly against her ear. He finally got to feel directly her touch; skin against skin. And it felt immensely pleasuring.

She didn't think it'd get harder than how already was, but it did. And she was more curious.

"Would you let me experience something?" she repeated his previous words.

"You can do whatever you want to me right now." He said, completely committed to her. At that point, you could say she owned it.

She ran her hands through his chest and belly; and placed them over his hips, holding them strongly. Then she bent over, grabbing his cock.

"Fuck." Darren gasped and screamed loudly, as he felt Lauren's lips around the tip of him.

She moved really, really slowly at first; getting used to that taste, to that feeling. It was a great torture for him. He threw his head back, closing his eyes. As her mouth got the closest to the base, she made the way back again; dragging him to the edge of the despair.

Her lips moved from the tip to the base over and over; increasing the speed of the movements, and he thought he was going to lose control. Her hands were holding his hips to make the task easier.

"Fuck, Lauren. God. Just- Fuck." He stumbled over his own words, he couldn't think straight.

He tangled his fingers on Lauren's hair; trying to not hurt her, but he couldn't control his strength or body anymore. That was definitely heaven. His cock was tickling, throbbing, burning; everything at the same time. He wanted to scream of pleasure. God, he loved that girl.

He looked down; as her head moved quickly, holding the gagging. The best was when she occasionally crossed through the tip and her tongue licked it; that brought him shivers of pleasure. And then she made eye contact with him; and he knew at that moment he was going to lose it. He couldn't come yet.

"Lauren…" he called, making his biggest effort; trying to contain his moans.

She understood what he wanted; and she settled up again. Without losing a second, Darren wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. He gently rested her on the floor. He took off her underwear; and used his hands to open more her thighs. Then he took place between her legs. He rested his weight on his elbows, at each side of her; and, ignoring their anxiety, they looked at each other in the eye in that moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, placing the tip of his member on her, barely touching it but enough to be a torment for both.

"Yes." She said, with a confident tone. She wanted him too bad, her inside was desperate, asking him to just do whatever he pleased with her. "Please, Darren, take me…" she added. She didn't need to say more.

Darren filled her completely with just one quick and strong thrust. Both moaned in the same instant; feeling an instant relief. Their bodies had been desiring each other for so long. They stayed like that for a moment. She stabbed her nails on his back, which probably would leave a mark for a few weeks. He breathed deeply on her neck.

He slowly stuck his pelvis out, slipping his cock out of her at a point in which was almost completely out; and then he began to slip inside of her again, the deepest he could. It wasn't a thrust. It was a slow, delightful torture. Lauren arched her back, wanting more of him; showing her teeth while breathing, trying to contain herself; as Darren moved without any hurries.

"Darren, please." She begged, her voice broken.

He kissed her neck, sucking it; without increasing the speed of his movements. Both were sweating like if they were in the middle of hell. Sweat drops were running through their bodies, constantly multiplying. It was so hot.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?" he muttered. His tone of voice was so sexual.

"Yes." She replied quietly, she was barely being able to talk; and he loved seeing her like that. She was about to lose her mind because of him. "Please, Darren, fuck me hard."

_Maybe that was the middle of hell._

He couldn't hold it more after hearing her like that. He thrust in her suddenly, all of his strength focused on his hips. He stuck his pelvis out and thrust again, and again, and again.

"Fuck, yes." Lauren groaned. He wrapped her arms around him, and brought him the closest she could, not leaving a molecule of air between them. She wanted to feel his sweaty, hot, anxious body on her. His skin rubbing hers as he lunged inside of her.

His onslaughts were practically counted; he literally kicked her against the floor over and over. And she was just a piece of melting skin; coursing and loudly calling his name under his arms.

She arched her back and he felt her hard nipples against his chest. She was entirely perfect. She felt so tight and wet; so good. He fitted perfectly in her, like if she was made just for him. And the way his name came out tangled between other non-senses from her throat; and how she clasped her legs around him; and how her little fingers toured his back; everything about her was perfect.

"You're so beautiful, Lauren." he confessed, hardly speaking through his movements.

She just kissed him in response. They didn't completely split their lips after the kiss stopped. Darren pressed his forehead against hers; his cock was giving him that special burning, and his balls were tickling. He felt so close.

Lauren's heavy breath against his mouth was every time faster. Darren's thrusts became harder and faster; she felt waves of pleasure hitting against her; and she knew her climax was near. The way he filled her was so delectable.

"Baby, I'm gonna come." He announced, whispering softly on her lips.

She felt close too, but she wasn't going to make it at the same time. So she added quickly "Touch me."

Darren understood instantly what she meant, and directed his hand under her hips; and he pressed her clitoris with a finger, and kept it like that for a moment; without stopping his lunges.

"Darren-"

A sound that was no longer a moan; but a scream came out of Lauren's mouth. Her toes curled again, and she felt how her parts tightened and her whole body started to tremble. Her hips vibrated as she reached the orgasm, just in time.

"God, Lauren. Fuck." Darren cursed, at the same time, while with some distant thrusts, poured into her. It felt so relieving, so pleasuring; he could have just died in there.

Lauren's shaking continued for a few seconds more. And Darren wasn't able to breath after a moment.

When he finally did; Lauren smiled, and wrapped her arms more gently around him, like a hug. That was… _good_. He planted a soft, but long kiss on her lips. He imagined that moment countless times; but it was a million better.

Just then the heat wave actually hit them; but they could stand it. Darren sat up on the ground; bringing Lauren with him, still with her knees around his hips. Her little legs were still shaking when they sat up, so he held her closer. She enjoyed having his arms around her, in such a protective way; in that peaceful moment, just listening to each other's breath. She closed her eyes. He slowly took her hair out of her face, giving her caresses.

He thought she looked so gorgeous in that moment. He grabbed really strongly her waist with his left hand, and she was with her arm around his shoulder; so he could take her right hand and intertwine his fingers with hers, carelessly playing with them. Lauren rested her head on his shoulder, like if she was just about to sleep; and it was such a intimate gesture, maybe more intimate that any of all the other things they've done that day.

They didn't say anything; the moment was just perfect.

But the peace just lasted until a knock sounded on the outside of the place.

"Lauren, I'm here, open up!" Julia's voice yelled.

Darren and Lauren looked at each other; gasping. They quickly got up and started to grab their clothes, which were spread all over the room.

"Lauren!" Julia called again.

"I'm coming in a second!" Lauren replied, while they were quickly getting dressed.

"Again?" Darren raised his eyebrow, laughing, while he put his last piece of cloth and sat on the sofa.

"Oh, shut up." She complained, but laughing too. She went running to grab the keys from the kitchen table and went to the door to let Julia in. "Hi." She welcomed, trying to sound normal.

"Well, hi, I was in JoMo's room, in case you were wondering. Which I don't think because you didn't even call me in all this time." Julia said, offended.

"Oh, I guessed that." Lauren lied, sitting down on the sofa next to Darren. They both were trying to look so normal it was funny.

"And he ate all of my ice cream, so, I don't know what we're going to do." She complained, entering to her bedroom. She closed the door, probably to change her clothes.

Darren took advantage of that; and quickly wrapped his arm around Lauren, bringing her close.

"If you tell me we're not going to repeat that, I'm going to kill myself." He muttered, low enough so Julia wouldn't hear.

"Just as friends?" she grinned, raising one eyebrow.

"As friends, as soul mates, as fucking brothers if you want." He replied, ready for whatever she wanted to ask.

A quick, but passionate kiss was her response. But the room's door opened and they split up really fast; avoiding each other's gaze.

"So, did you guys do something without me to stand this marvelous day?" Julia asked, walking through the room. "Eighty-fucking-nine degrees."

Darren and Lauren looked at each other, sharing a complicit smile.

"Um, yeah, we found _something_ to do." Lauren answered.

It was a Friday evening.

Probably not the best day for a heat wave.

But right then, eighty-fucking-nine degrees sounded awesome.

* * *

**A/N: If you are here first of all omg CONGRATULATIONS you have been perverted now! Have a cookie and a perverted hug because I deeply love ya. Also if you review you will gain my love 5 eva xx**


End file.
